Arylpyrrole compounds useful as insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal agents are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,098. A method for the preparation of certain arylpyrrole compounds via the condensation of an enamine with an .alpha.-haloketone is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,485. The method or U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,485 is useful for the preparation of said arylpyrrole compounds. However, arduous or time-consuming methods are required to prepare certain .alpha.-haloketones.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for the preparation of insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal 2-aryl-3-substituted-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole compounds which avoids the use of .alpha.-haloketones.